


“亲爱的”，“爱你的”和“你最好的朋友”

by starsnape



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnape/pseuds/starsnape
Summary: 一个关于书信的小故事。我终于想明白了有个人不停地gift给我就是想让我从坟里爬起来把这篇gift给她。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	“亲爱的”，“爱你的”和“你最好的朋友”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynnlovego](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnlovego/gifts).



“ _亲爱的克鲁利_ ——不，这样不对—— _敬启_ ……不不不，太正式了，像是交报告。得自然一些，而且不能写出名字来，不然被别人看到就会觉得我们很亲密，让我再想想……”

亚茨拉菲尔在为一件事发愁。不是天堂下达的难办的任务，也不是来自新邻居的晚饭邀请（一家非常热情的好人，就是料理炖菜的手艺有点不可言喻，而且全家都钟爱硬得梆梆响的黑麦面包），也不是哪位预言家出版了他买不到的初版预言书。

他在给恶魔写信呢。

“先生，不给您的朋友寄封信吗？”

今早他路过镇上新开张的邮递局，正在张贴邮局告示的一个非常热情的小伙对他说。如果亚茨拉菲尔足够看重自己的天使身份，就会果断地拒绝这个绝对会被加百列和其他同事称为“愚蠢”的提议——天使怎么会用邮局寄信呢，需要传信的时候他们会直接显现在你面前，通知你上帝要你做件事如何如何。不过因为亚茨拉菲尔没有那么“天使”，也因为那小伙有一头扎眼的红头发，所以他冲他笑了笑，说他会考虑的。

恶魔给了他住址，用作紧急情况下的联络。他并没说他可以随时随地写一封信给他，就为了念叨欧洲边上又开了哪家听说蛤蜊做得很不错的馆子，并且在字里行间从暗示到明示想从他那里借个奇迹好让他们一起去吃，顺便喝上一杯当地酒。

想到吃，他文思泉涌很快就写好了信的正文，然而抬头和落款都还空着。

英国人互通书信的时候总不介意用“亲爱的”做开头。即便对方是自己讨厌的人或者敌人也一样，这就是人们约定的格式，每个合格的绅士都应当遵守。

他这样说服自己，在信的开头填上“亲爱的”，而信的落款则是“爱你的”。

考虑到信件有被第三者截获的可能，没有写上自己或是克鲁利的名字。这一方面使信很安全，另一方面，使其有些不可言喻起来。

天使整齐地收拢信封口，在上面小心地盖上火漆印戳，觉得已经考虑周全，哪里都很妥当。

“先生，看来您收到了一封情书。”

恶魔收到信时，被送到嘴边的红茶呛了一口。

在他看来，邮递员递过来的这块纸质物品是个猛烈的玩意儿。他瞅着信封咧了咧嘴：“ _致我亲爱的_ ？我说撒旦的擦脚布啊……”

他识得亚茨拉菲尔的字迹，腓尼基文被发明那阵儿他俩还一起在沙地上练过字。所以他打心眼里觉得天使根本没必要写什么抬头和落款。

克鲁利骂骂咧咧地拆开纸封读起信的内容。他给了天使自己住所的地址，并不是为了让他寄来这些写满琐事的纸张。不过他倒也并不介意，毕竟他俩有几十年没打过照面了，他也想知道亚茨拉菲尔最近都在做些什么。

除却所有和吃有关的内容，天使说现在人类的自由意识越来越复杂了。恶魔用一些日子思索了一下，然后写了回信。

“ _……_ _我下个月要到法国中部，做一点小业务，如果你去办事的时候顺路，咱们可以在你说的地方见。_ ”他点上句点，自我欣赏了一会儿。虽然是一起学的写字，但他还是觉得自己的字比天使的要美观有型些。

他将信纸对折准备装入信封，目光无意间落在亚茨拉菲尔写的“亲爱的”。他顿了顿，重新将手里的信纸展开。

在信的开头加上了一行“ _写给A_ ”，落款则是一个孤零零的 _“C”_ _。_

“ _现在人类都喜欢把植物种在屋檐里头，不让它们沾天上掉下来的雨，只有在人类想浇水的时候它们才有水喝_ ——你确定这不是出自你的恶魔主意吗？”

英国北部的天气持续着几百年来的阴晴不定，亚茨拉菲尔窝在藤椅里读着来自恶魔的回信，眼珠飞快地追着一行一行，脸上是拿到一册新的初版书时的矍铄神情，不一样的是会时不时停下来露出笑容或者吐出一句算得上冷嘲的话来。

他将信读了两遍，然后视线回到开头的“ _写给A_ ”上面。

虽然他多数时候很难赞同克鲁利的审美观点，但他却觉得这个“ _A_ ”写得很是好看，好看到让他想要誊写临摹下来，把它变成自己的“ _A_ ”字。

他取出空白的信纸，将羽毛笔吸饱墨水，在纸上小心仔细地书写起来。

之后他们如约见了面，一同在法国享受了美味的海鲜全餐和白兰地，短暂地游玩了一阵，然后就又回到各自的地方，并且又回到互寄书信的日常生活。

直到人类发明电力并将其用于通信为止，他们如此的习惯持续了几百年。克鲁利觉得亚茨拉菲尔把字母A写得越来越眼熟，而亚茨拉菲尔注意到在意大利呆过一段时间后克鲁利的信开头就永久性地变为了“ _Ciao_ ”。

天使有些因此失落，而他难以置信自己只是因为那条蛇不再用“ _写给A_ ”作开头就感到失落，于是更加了一层懊恼。他很长一段时间没再给克鲁利写信。

这段时间意大利天气很好，空气总是湿润宜人，阳光也明媚正好。而出差在此地的克鲁利，每天都要固定做两件恶魔本不必做的事：一件事是睡觉，另一件则是一大早就往邮局跑。

“对不起先生，今天也没有您的信。”

恶魔心里难以控制地打起鼓来：为什么亚茨拉菲尔这么久没有来信？他会不会是陷入了什么麻烦？会不会是被天堂召回去了？或者最糟的情况，天使读了他那段对《乌托邦》的批判性文字，气得再也不想和他通讯了？

他该亲自去天使那里确认下情况吗？反正就算没有他这样正经八百的邪恶势力掺和，这块大陆上的人类也会自己引起战争和麻烦，他只要随便去酒馆打听一点新闻就足够应付业绩报告了。

他几乎收拾好行装要走了，但转念一想，万一天使并不想见到他怎么办？就算他们在伊甸园闲聊过，在罗马的小酒馆喝过酒，在巴黎上空手牵手看过星空，可他们两者毕竟还是天使和恶魔，水火不容的存在。如果天使不想见他，不想和他说话呢？

书信能给人的还是太少了，他想。但还是拿出了崭新的信纸。

“ _……_ _很久没收到你的消息，你是否安好……？_ 不，不行，”一点都不恶魔，一点都不有型，“应该改成， _你最近想吃什么……你知道人类……发明了……一种叫巧克力的……吃的吗？_ ”

他打上句点，眯缝着眼端详了一下，将信纸揉皱扔到了一旁。

在克鲁利苦恼于怎样用书面语行之有效地诱惑亚茨拉菲尔时，后者从大不列颠岛漂洋过海跋涉千里，来到了他所在的国度。

天使想知道意大利到底有什么好，让克鲁利如此流连忘返。他向上头主动请缨去给梵蒂冈修图书馆，得到了加百列的欣允。

因为要寄信，所以他总是有克鲁利最新最详细的住址，很快就找到了地方。

他敲了敲门，没有人应，于是他心安理得地用了个奇迹解开了门锁。

恶魔的住处布置得简单得不能再简单，天使一眼就看到了整洁的方桌上摆着的信纸和还没封上的礼物盒——里面有一块巧克力，不，准确地说，是半块巧克力，边缘上留着参差的齿痕，显然被某个生命体咬过一口。

“ _巧克力……？_ ”

这一天克鲁利心情不太好，他在酒吧泡了大半天，买了个半醒半醉。他还在犹豫要不要把给亚茨拉菲尔的信寄出去。他买了巧克力，想寄给天使，这样不管他犯了什么错天使都能消气。但给礼物盒打包的时候，他忽然替自己感到委屈，觉得亚茨拉菲尔的冷淡来得实在没有道理，他们上次在一起时明明那么开心。

于是他把巧克力咬了一口——就让那家伙吃我的口水吧，他想。

然后下一个瞬间他就后悔了，嘟囔着“我到底在干嘛”摔门出去买新的巧克力了。

而等他回来时，看到鼓着腮帮的不请自来的金发天使笑眯眯地朝他招手，恶魔的下巴差点摔回地狱。

天使发现了吃了一半的巧克力，于是就把它吃了，这非常的正当合理，不需要什么解释。

“天使……？”

“嗨，好久不见了……抱歉我擅自进来了，你现在——”

“那块巧克力我咬过了。”他说。

“哦，我看你把它和给我的信放在一起，以为是要给我的。”天使说，拿起了桌上的信纸，显然已经读过上面的内容，“巧克力已经融化在我嘴里了，我得说我确实挺喜欢。你一定要把这半块巧克力取回去吗，亲爱的？”

“我要。”

克鲁利像发起攻击的蛇一样张开嘴向他咬来，天使没有反抗，没有丝毫慌乱就像早就预料到一样。

恶魔的蛇牙咬在他的嘴唇和舌尖上，轻轻地。亚茨拉菲尔张开嘴想要将融化的巧克力送过去，但克鲁利冰凉的舌头侵入口腔，直接将甜丝丝的浓郁味道捅进了他的喉咙。天使呜咽了一声，用手拽住恶魔的前襟，不是将他推离，而是将他拉近，让那副嘴唇和自己的贴得更紧。被紧紧拉扯的恶魔双手无处安放，只能顺势搂住亚茨拉菲尔的身体。恶魔，天使，和巧克力吻在一起，将叹息吐入了彼此的口中。

“天使，”亲吻结束后，恶魔靠在他的耳边问，“能告诉我你为什么不再给我写信吗？”

“我亲爱的。”天使用紧紧搂着那副细瘦的腰肢，决定今晚要彻夜地温暖它，“我会永远给你写信的，就算以后有一天你说你厌烦了再也不想收到我的信，我也还是会写给你。”

天使说。

因为他已经收到了最好的一封信。

_致 我最好的朋友，_

_我错了，不管我做错了什么，希望你原谅我。随附巧克力，你应该会喜欢。_

_爱你的，C_


End file.
